


June and Commander Lawrence have a moment. (AU)

by hopelessnest



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, dizzy spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessnest/pseuds/hopelessnest
Summary: June has moved back into Lawrences’s house, and they share an odd moment together. (Season 4 AU)





	June and Commander Lawrence have a moment. (AU)

June enters the kitchen slowly. It has already been a long morning. She had risen an hour prior, and had been throwing up ever since. This is the fourth consecutive day that had started this way. 

_ I did not realize how much this would take out of me. It wasn’t like this with Hannah and Holly ... Maybe it’s a boy. _

Commander Lawrence is sitting at the island counter with a cup of coffee and a book. 

“Blessed day, Commander Lawrence.” Her exhaustion reads easily. 

He looks at her, confused by her gate, as she walks toward the refrigerator. “Blessed day ..."

She nods at him. He watches her, and says "I know water is a renewable resource and all but that was certainly a lot of flushing before.” He smirks and the grin falls quickly as he realizes June did not see the humor in it. “Sorry … were you … alright up there?” 

“I’ve just been a bit sicker than usual this week,'' she says politely, speaking slowly.

“Oh man ... morning sickness … uh I’ll see if we have some ginger tea or something.” He stands up and awkwardly walks toward the cabinet. 

_ He’s trying. _

She waves her hand to stop him. “It’s fine, it’s normal, it's just - ” June trails off, meeting his eyes.

“Fucking awful?”

She laughs courteously, “I’ve just never been sick really … during my pregnancies.”

“Oh, well … maybe I can get you some breakfast or ---”

“Sir, thank you. I’m alright, I feel fine now, I can fair.”

He nods, and she starts to rummage for a bowl and some breakfast. Commander Lawrence, standing next to her, strikes up a friendly conversation about the recent happenings in Gilead. June listens politely as he is clearly making an effort for their relationship; it’s awkward, but it’s nice. She knows there's a part of her that Joseph Lawrence is genuinely afraid of - afraid to mess with. He knows that she possesses a different type of genius than his. Nonetheless, they’ve been getting along fairly well since she moved back in. 

_ He’s trying. _

June drops her spoon on the floor as the Commander is still talking. She stands back up, rather quickly, in fact. As she went back to preparing her food, she is hit with the strongest wave of dizziness she has ever felt. She grabs the countertop firmly, but she couldn’t balance herself. She slips back down and Commander Lawrence is right there to catch her. 

The moment was a little too perfect. She slipped right into his grip and his arms fit perfectly around her. Her vision clears and his eyes are locked on hers - warm, caring, concerned. Their gaze was suddenly tender, and special. 

He holds her tight, their eyes still fixed on each others’. A rush of energy runs through her body. A shiver, almost. Not a bad sensation, but a foreign and nerve wracking one. 

June realizes the situation and shakes him off. 

_ What the fuck? What was that? What did I just do? Did we just have a moment? What is wrong with me right now? _

She can’t believe herself. They both move awkwardly away from one another. They catch eyes and realize how ashamed and uncomfortable they both are by what happened 20 seconds ago. 

_ Let’s both pretend that didn’t happen. _

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other works for more June/Lawrence fics!


End file.
